Mary Meets her Match
by thestoryteller17
Summary: What if Mary and Matthew met before series one of Downton Abbey. Would they still have feelings for each other? My idea of what Mary and Matthew might have been like before the show. reviews very much appreciated.


Summer 1908

Sixteen-year-old Lady Mary Crawley was on the verge of insanity. Like every summer, her cousin Patrick Crawley had come to stay at Downton and she had been forced to spend almost all of her time with him. She knew the reason why. She wasn't stupid. Her parents were trying to set her up with him. Patrick was going to inherit the estate someday and her parents hoped that she would marry him to keep it in the family. It made sense. That didn't change the fact that Mary couldn't stand Patrick. He was perhaps the most boring person on the entire planet. He used to be much more fun when he was younger but now that he was grown up, he was dull as paper, not to mention he was possibly the least attractive man in England. Which is why Mary had to get out, of Downton that is, for at least a little while. So when she heard her Papa, Lord Grantham, telling the family about a business trip to Manchester next week she heard herself saying,

"Papa, may I come with you?" and the entire table examined Mary with astonishment.

"This will be a very boring trip Mary. Just business, it wouldn't interest you at all."

"Yes it would!" she exclaimed. "I was looking in an art history book yesterday and I came across a very interesting church that was located in Manchester. Now I have an excuse to go see it."

"Which church, Mary?" asked Lord Grantham.

Mary searched her head for a common church name and answered him with, "I think it was Saint Anne's cathedral or something, I can't remember the name now, but I'm certain it was in Manchester, and I was dying to see it." Lord Grantham studied his daughter; perplexed by her behavior. He was about to respond when his wife interrupted him.

"Mary, you cannot leave Downton next week. I have a fitting scheduled for your debut, and there's the tea with your grandmother's hospital board charity."

"Cora, surely the fitting can be rescheduled. And my mother would be just fine having you Edith and Sybil at her charity tea."

"Robert."

"No Cora, if Mary wishes to come with me to Manchester next week, she may, god willing."

"Thank you, Papa!" Mary exclaims.

"On one condition." He hastens. "You must bring Anna with you. I can't always be there as a chaperone and someone has to keep an eye on you."

"Alright Papa. Thank you again."

"Of course." Says Lord Grantham as Lady Mary politely excuses herself to go pack.

_Manchester is very boring_. Thinks Lady Mary to herself as she sits down to have tea with Papa and some of his associates. _There are only so many things you can do here_. She thinks. Mary had been to see all of the important churches of the area including some of the non-important falling-apart churches. She had been to all of the boutiques and that was fun, until she ran out of places to shop. Now she was forced to join all of Papa's business meetings because she had run out of things to do. Luckily they were returning to Downton tomorrow, so she only had to stay here a few more hours. If only she could survive that long. Suddenly Mary had an idea.

"Papa, may I take a walk in the park?"

"Of course, dear, but bring Anna with you, and be back by supper."

"I will." She stated on her way out the door. The park was only a few blocks from the Inn they were staying at, and it was sure to have something that would entertain Mary till supper. Mary was practically cantering to the park and Anna had to ask her to slow down several times. They reached the park and Mary almost sighed with relief when the got there. Mary asked Anna.

"Well, Anna, we're here, what now?"

"Perhaps we could sit at one of these benches?"

"Alright." Mary says, exasperated. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Mary observed a boy standing on the bridge. He had straight and shiny blonde hair and killer blue eyes. He also wore rather shabby clothing, meaning he probably didn't come from money. In other words exactly the kind of boy her parents would not approve of. Anna noticed Mary's observation and said,

"Please, tell me you're not thinking what I think you are."

"What Anna?"

"That boy up there. He's about your age isn't he?"

"I suppose."

"You're not going to go talk to him are you?"

"Anna, why would I do that? It's not proper for a lady to approach a gentleman. Especially not one that's below her station."

"How do you know he's below your station?"

"I just do."

"Alright, there's no arguing with that." Replies a smug Anna. Mary continues to observe the boy unnoticed until he manages to lock eyes with her. Mary blushes and looks away, embarrassed she got caught staring and she expects he will walk away, but instead, he continues staring at her for a few minutes, and then begins to walk over to where they are sitting.

"Anna, Anna, what do I do!" Mary says alarmed by the approaching boy.

"You have to talk to him."

"Why?"

"To get him to go away."

"How?" but before Anna can answer her, the boy is right in front of her. His eyes are still locked on Mary's when he extends his hand to introduce himself. "Hello, I am Matthew Crowley."

"Lady Mary Crowley." Mary swallows while taking his hand. "This is my maid, Anna Smith."

"Pleased to meet you both." Says Matthew, "Maybe we're related." He smiles, and Mary's heart nearly stops. _He's far more attractive than Patrick_, she thinks before she utters:

"I doubt it. If we were, my father would have forced us together at some event or another."

"Perhaps." He says in response. "Are you from here Lady Mary?"

"No, I'm from Yorkshire. A few days north from here."

"Oh, I hear that's a nice area."

"It is. I enjoy it immensely." She gulps while waiting for his response.

"What brings you to Manchester?"

"My father is here on business, and I thought I'd tag along."

"Are you enjoying your visit?"

"To tell you the truth, it's been rather dull."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"And yet it feels as if it is."

Mary blushes then inquires, "Do you live here Mr. Crawley?"

"Yes, I live just up the road with my mother. Well, I guess, actually, not anymore, since I'm starting law school next week."

"Law school, congratulations."

"Thank you, all my mother wanted was for me to be a doctor but I wanted to be a Lawyer."

"Well either profession is noble to say the least."

"If only mother would see it that way."

"Do you know what type of law you wish to study?"

"Well, I must study every type of law, but I would like to specialize in land use. Land ownership disputes, things like that."

"Interesting."

"I think so… Lady Mary, when do you go back to Yorkshire?"

"Tomorrow, I'm afraid this is my last day."

"Do you think, perhaps, we could talk more on the bridge?" he inquires.

"I don't think my father would like it if I left Anna."

"You can go talk to him, Lady Mary, if you wish." Interrupts Anna. "I won't tell." She gives Anna an 'I can't believe you're letting me do this' look but she responds with a "Well in that case. I suppose we can." She says while taking Matthew's arm. He leads her to the bridge and he asks:

"I'm going to be forward and ask are you promised to anyone?" Mary was surprised but also curious as to why he would ask her this. She responded with:

"According to my parents, yes. According to myself, no."

"So your parents have you set up for an arranged marriage?"

"Sort of. I've always known that I would have to marry one of the heirs to my fathers fortune, it's only recently that I've decided that I can't stand either one of them."

"Why is that?"

"They're insufferable. They think they know everything because they went to college and they also think that they own me or something, just because I'm a woman."

"I've always believed that marriage should be based on love but also on equality. My mother and father were always a team. Never did he make her feel like she was less than him."

"That's what I've always wished for in marriage. In this day in age though, I hardly think it's possible."

"Sure it is, if you meet the right person." Matthew says staring directly into her eyes.

"I suppose." She pauses. "Mr. Crawley may I ask the same question?"

"Which? Oh am I promised to anyone, no, definitely not."

"Were you ever close? Sorry I don't mean to pry I'm just curious."

"It's alright. When I was sixteen. I was in love with my best friend who was engaged to someone else. I did what I could to fight for her, but her parents won out in the end. She ended up marrying the rich guy with his thousands and twenty plus acres of land. I had nothing to offer other than my love which wasn't good enough for her parents."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. And I don't think it was meant to be."

"So you believe in fate."

"Yes. It's the only thing that makes me feel grounded, believing that there's a path laid out for me."

"I understand, only I wish I could change mine."

"Perhaps your fate isn't what you think it is."

"Perhaps." Mary says in response. Only then did she notice what time it was.

"Good god! It's six-thirty already!"

"What is it?" asks Matthew.

"I have to get back to Anna. I'm supposed to meet my father for dinner at seven. There's barely enough time to change."

"Wait, Mary, May I ask you something first?"

"What."

"Will you kiss me?"

"Pardon. I hardly know you."

"I understand that, but I don't know if ill ever see you again, and I don't want you to leave without at least knowing what it feels like."

"Matthew, I."

"Please, Mary just one kiss before you go." Before Mary can respond he cuts her off with his lips. His lips are warm and soft against hers, _much softer than Patrick's lips_. She thinks. The kiss is short and sweet but just long enough to leave her wanting more. He pulls away and she can barely breathe.

"I have to go, Matthew, but it was nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you, too." He says. Neither person knew that their fates would be tied together for quite a bit longer than that incredible day. So when Matthew was introduced to Lady Mary Crawley on his first day at Downton Abbey, he knew that his fate had changed in his favor. Question is, did she agree?


End file.
